


Little Cock Bulls

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Brothers, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Mom - Freeform, Pedophilia, Shota, becoming a sissy, big dick, big dick shota, daddy sissy, giving up sexual freedom, mother becomes slut, normalized sex, pedo, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Jake is going to find out something new about his sons...





	Little Cock Bulls

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story that was created from a suggestion by TwitchyDragon.

Jake was at home, it was rare because he was a business man. Even though he didn’t really need to work because of his family’s fortune… but he did like the daily grind… His wife wanted him home early today, she said she could not take care of the kids and she needed him to be there when they got home. So he agreed, he loved his wife and would do anything for her….

Now Jake is a normal looking guy… except his bubble butt… he hated he had such a large girly ass but he usually hid it with his blazer... or at least he tried, he was known as the bubble butt boss, behind his back.

Suddenly he heard his son get home, it was Davy he was is his 7yr old son… the boy ran in like something was wrong…The boy was pouting… but even so he was the epitome of a rascal and it looked more like someone was not playing fair in a game of tag then a serious problem. The boy had big cheeks, he still had his baby fat, he was slightly chubby but not fat… he did have a tummy but it was more pudge than anything else he was a 3’10” and his butt was jiggly but again not fat.

“What’s wrong Davy?” Jake asked a little worried 

“See daddy, we had PE today and everyone had to wear shorts but they said I could not wear shorts,” Davy said pouting. 

Jake tried to understand why he could not wear shorts… but he did understand that his son was feeling bad about being left out of the group. 

“Explain to me what happened son,” Jake said trying to understand. 

“Everyone in PE had to wear shorts but mine didn't fit... my teacher said I had a doctor’s note that told then he had to wear sweatpants.”

Jake did not remember talking or even hearing about the doctor’s request for his son to wear shorts… “Sorry son, but I still don’t understand.” the man said still confused. 

Suddenly his 7yr old son pulled his sweat pants off in one movement… and there, in front of him, Jake saw a large 10inch cock attached to his son’s crotch… it was so big it seemed wrong for this to be real but there is was hanging from his tiny crotch… it was not thin either it was thick… almost as thick as his arm.

Suddenly the man felt his legs give out… they felt like jelly… soon the Jake was on his knees with his jaw dropped in astonishment. He tried to say something but nothing came out.

“That is a funny face daddy.” the boy giggled… then the boy looked at his daddy’s mouth and his cock twitched… then it gave him an idea. 

Still in shell shock, Jake suddenly found his mouth full of his son’s thick cock in his mouth. He wanted to pull back but instead his body moved on his own, his mouth began to suck on the monster… the man had never had a cock in his mouth but he could not help but think it felt so good to be in there… so good the man unconsciously began tongue… it tasted amazing he thought. Suddenly his other sons walked into the living room from the kitchen…

Max was the oldest at 9yrs old, he looked at his dad with a slight smirk… the boy was your average 9yr old he was 4’5” the boy was average weight, he was taller then his bothers and the only thing that made him stick out was that his butt was very large, larger then your average kid, but it did not make him look fat, it made the boy look sexy… 

Gavin was hiding behind his older brother like he always did, the boy was barely 4’ he was closer to 3’11”…the 8yr old boy looked younger than his age… mainly because of his height he looked closer to Davy’s age than Max’s… the boy had fair skin, and slight freckles, a nice bubble butt, but not as big as Max’s… the boy’s lips stood out most of all, his lips were plump and shapely. 

Tim was the youngest of the 4 brothers… he was a bit lanky but he had a pudgy gut and cheeks but not as much as his big brother Davy… the boy had the smallest butt out the the three but made up for it with his angelic face large eyes and long lashes… the boy was often mistaken for a girl… especially since he was smaller then the normal boy.. he was only 3’6” but he was so cute everyone thought it suited him. 

Jake was still sucking Davy’s large cock, he wanted to stop but there was something in his mind that would not let him take that cock from his mouth…

“Ohhh… look, daddy is slut… a slut whore.” The innocent voice was in stark contrast to what the boy was saying. If Jake was not sucking his son’s massive cock he would have been even more confused… but he could not process anything else.

All at once the boys took off their clothes-

Again Jake just stared at his little boys… if he was not so shocked that he was sucking his son’s large cock in front of sons, he would be more shocked to see that ALL of his sons had large cocks… Max had a thick 13 inches, Gavin was a little thinner but still 10 inches, little Tim even had a large 9 inch cock with a big bulbous cock head… 

After getting undressed the boys began to take their daddy’s clothes off… soon the formerly composed man was buck naked in front of his boys and was a shamed at his tiny 5-inch cock… hard it was only 6 inches. 

“Look daddy has a small pee-pee,” Tim said pointing and laughing, the other boys laughed too… even Davy… the boys swung their cocks like thick meat chains in front of their daddy. 

Still, the man was shocked beyond belief he was waiting for wake up but it never happened.

“Come on daddy say something, tell me if you want this…” Max said swinging his cock with his small hands. 

Before he could answer Tim and Gavin began to slap their daddy in his face with their cock… “look slut daddy likes it, he likes it!” the boys said as if they were playing a game. 

Daddy slut rang in Jake’s breaking mind… does he like it? He wondered… he must like it, he is not stopping them, he thought… the feeling of Davy’s cock in his mouth was wonderful, he though… yes… it must be true… he was a slut or was he their sissy daddy…. yes he liked that, sissy… that word felt so natural… yes natural, this was his natural state, he thought… it felt so right he was a sissy daddy… 

“Y-yes son…” Jake said in a quiet voice…

“What did you say slutty daddy?” the boy said slapping his dad harder with his cock, a little precum splashed across his face this time… a bit of it dripped onto his lips and and he automatically licked it up… and then a bit more of his mind broke… he had just tasted his own son’s cum… and he… he… he loved it...

“Please use your daddy’s sissy ass!! I need my son’s cock inside me!!” Jake said turning around and pulling his bubble butt apart… Gavin and Tim helped their daddy pull his ass wider… his hole was stretched to its limit… 

“Fuck him, bro, fuck our sissy daddy,” Gavin said

“Fuck him, fuck him!” Tim repeated. 

Max’s thick drooling cock touched his daddy’s hole… he rubbed the precum all over his daddy’s hole making it wet…

“Please fuck me, son, please…” the man sounded desperate.

Now he was not sure if it was because he was so horny or if it was because of some innate sissy instinct but when his son thrust into him it did not hurt… he was able to take the whole thing. With every thrust, his mind broke more and more… his paternal instincts were being broken and his sissy nature took over… he needed sex more then he needed to be a father, husband or even man… 

After a while the door flung open and he saw his wife, Alisha, right there… Jake wanted to stop but he couldn’t he didn’t know why but even with his wife there he knew what he was doing was more important to him… the new sissy him… because right now, his mouth was full of Davy’s cock Max was fucking his ass still, and Gavin and Tim was getting a hand job by their new sissy daddy.

Alisha walked in as if nothing strange was going on and she took off her clothes and got on all fours right next to her husband.

She waved Gavin and Tim over and said “Fuck mommy’s slutty whore cunt and ass baby.” then the two took their places, one behind her and one under her and they began to fuck her… Jake looked confused but still in bliss… 

“I guess I should to tell you how I became our boys' whore,” she said as her Tim and Gavin fucked each hole.

When they were still babies… she noticed Max’s cock became bigger… he was not born that way but for some reason, his cock was growing at an alarming rate… 

She told Jake she would bring them to doctor after doctor and they all said they same thing… they could not figure it out… 

By the time Max was 5 he already had an 11 inch cock and she was still bringing him to see doctors… but more and more, each doctor began to lose it and all of them ended up sucking and fucking her son’s cock… no matter if they were male or female doctors… each one ended up hopping on her son’s cock. That is when she decided to take things into her own hands… or into her own holes…

Like the doctors, she did not know what was happening but she figured, it had to do with pheromones, really potent pheromones. Being around her sons all the time, she decided she would “help” her sons… she would become their slutty mommy whore and she loved it. While Jake was at work, she would fall to on all fours for her boys and taught them how to call her sexy names… like slut, whore, cunt… mommy holes… her favorite was mommy whore… But four boys with extremely high libidos, she began to feel it was too much, she needed help.

“That’s why I set this up today, I asked you to be home early...” she said, moaning as her boys pushed their cocks deeper into their mommy’s holes. “But I never thought you would take to being their sissy whore daddy so easily.”

“Thank you honey,” Jake said though his groaning and moanings, “I never knew I could be this happy.” he said moaning loudly as he felt his son dump a rather large load into his fatherly hole. “Next!” he screamed wanting to feel the next cock, spreading his ass cheeks apart getting ready for the next large cock.

Davy came running and quickly ran behind you, and began plowing his daddy’s well used hole… the boy fucked his daddy hard… harder then Max did and with more energy, the boy was smaller but just as thick as his brother. The boy ravaged his daddy’s sissy pussy so deep and hard, Jake could have sworn the boy was hitting the back of his throat with his monster cock… again more and more of the original “Jake” broke away. 

“That’s it! Fuck daddy’s sissy pussy!!!” he exclaimed, “I am your daddy whore!!! this hole will be open for your use any time you want it!!!” He promised… more to himself then anything, it turned him on to be used at a dirty gas station or in a back ally by his little big cocked boys… he wanted to be fucked behind the bushes at a park while the other kids played normal games with their daddies, he would be playing house with his sons and he was the whore they brought home to brutally fuck... the thought made the man roll his eyes back and enjoy the hardcore fucking he was getting from his 7yr old son, Davy… 

“Oh fuck son!!! please give daddy all your cum I need your cum baby,” the man found himself begging, “Come on son fuck your daddy’s sissy hole and fill it with your thick spunk… please use your whore daddy up!” he begged and soon Davy complied… Jake felt his son’s hot cum fill his sissy cunt, it was amazing, he was not sure if it was a fluke with Max but with this, he knew, he was hooked on getting creampies in his sissy hole.

After awhile the boys rested… their mommy was ready to make them snacks but Jake was just a pile of sweat, cum and confusion on the floor. It took him a little longer to recover. 

-later-

The boys were watching their cartoons, this was normal but this time the boys were allowed to unstrap themselves… Alisha would keep the boys strapped down all day then she would let them out to use her like the slutty mommy whore she love to be… then she would strap them again before Jake would get home… it worked so far but now they don’t need to be strapped in while they are at home, since their daddy knows now.

The boys were getting hard again Alisha noticed, this was the problem, they were getting more horny more often… she walked over to her husband as he was getting out of the shower… and whispered “Your boys need another round with your sissy ass.” the way she said this sounded so out of character for her, he thought but then realized this might be his real wife. The woman, for many years fucked their sons and became their personal cumdump… the man should have been anger, but his mind was so broken he could only be jealous she was getting fucked by these beautiful cocks before him… he was jealous but all that faded when she smiled at him with a soft smile…

“Jake I am so happy you accepted being a sissy slut for our sons…” she said lovingly to him, “Now we can be our sons’ whores together,” she said kissing him on the lips.

This made Jake’s love for his wife grow… but it did not stir any sexual feeling in him what so ever… his cock was limp… that kiss didn’t even stir his balls… he knew the reason, he was no long sexually attracted to his wife… he loved her but he never wanted to get off in her pussy ever again… this made the man smile a little he knew he was just a cunt for his sons to use up. 

The two parents crawled into the room and in front of the four very young boys… their cocks were hard and thick… leaking precum like crazy. 

“Hey, boys we have something to say to you,” Alisha said blushing… 

“I, Alisha Brown, denounce my role as mother and have taken up the roll of personal cumdumps of my children; Max, Gavin, Davy and Tim… my cunt, mouth, ass and body in general are to be used by them anyway they see fit and anytime they see fit. I am a slutty mommy whore meant to be used up by her sons.” she said crawling over and kissing the tip of each boy’s cocks, smearing their precum all over her lips.

The boys were giddy they liked the way their parents were acting. 

“I, Jake Brown, denounce my roll as father or even a man…” Jake loved the thought that he just gave up on being a man it made his balls twitch, “I am now the personal sissy cumdumps of my children; Max, Gavin, Davy and Tim… my sissy pussy, mouth, and body wholly belong to them. I am nothing more than a sissy daddy who’s only purpose in life it so give pleasure to his sons cocks.” As his wife did he went to each boy and kissed their precum soaked cock heads.

the two crated this little “ceremony” as a way of changing their marriage… it was like the two just married their sons' cocks.

“Awesome Daddy is our slut too!!” Max and Gavin said at the same time high-fiving.

“No, baby, your daddy is a sissy whore and your mommy is a slutty whore…” she said softly as she began to lick Davy’s dick.

Max and Gavin looked at each other and smiled “Awesome Daddy is our whore too!!” high-fiving again then giggling. 

“Come on is someone going to fuck their sissy daddy like a cheap piece of fuck meat?” Jake said bending over, showing off his, now well-used hole. 

Tim jumped off the couch and slapped his daddy’s ass and thrust his cock into the sissy’s hole… it took a bit of a push because Tim had the biggest cock head of the group…he was only 9 inches but his cock head was thick and bulbous the size of Max’s cock head but his shaft was as thick as Gavin… so the boy’s cock felt completely different than the other boys… all their cocks felt different, Jake thought and he loved it…

They all began to get fucked and used.. the boys used their parents like like proper fuckdolls and boy did they have energy… at one point Jake was passed out and the boys kept using him… then he woke up with Gavin just blowing a load inside him… he was not seen as a loving daddy anymore he was nothing more than a pussy for his sons now and he loved this thought it turned him on so much. 

Then Max walked up to his daddy, lifts him up by his hair and looks at him in the eyes and asked: “What are you?”

“I am your sissy daddy, your toy that you can fuck anytime any place, I am your cumdump and I promise I will be nothing more than a place for you to cum.”

“That is what mommy said.” the boy laughed and he positioned himself behind his new sissy daddy toy and rammed his 13 inches deep into his daddy’s pussy.

The boy fucked Jake long and hard… so long that the man came at least 2 times and his ass began to go numb… the other boys are spent and are playing with their whore mommy’s body like a toy, twisting her nipples, playing their her clit, fisting her cunt, then feeding her her own juices… but they were cheering for Max to fuck their sissy daddy harder and faster. 

“Yay Max fuck daddy harder!!” Tim yelled

“Come on get that cock deep in that sissy pussy,” Gavin shouted 

“Take sissy, take it, daddy!” Davy cheered

“Wow honey I am your sissy skills are awesome, you cuck fag,” she said.

Then Max pulled his sissy daddy by the hair and told him to bounce on his cock… Jake does what he’s told and hops on his son’s cock… he looked at his kids and wife cheering him on… and then he looked down, his useless cock was flopping up and down, all he could think was it was like an over sized clit… then it happened… he completely broke… and sense of “man” in him was shattered and part of him that was a father was about to disappear with the welling up orgasm rising in his balls… 

“Fuck, fuck fuck! I’m such a faggy sissy daddy!!!” Jake screamed and that last bit of manhood he had splattered on his chest and face… his cock flopped around more a little more giving weaker spurts and dribbles… then Max pushed his daddy off his cock, it didn’t take much the sissy was already slumped over…

Jake fell onto his wood floor with a thud the boy’s cock plopped out of him and a cum cascaded out of his sissy ass and over his balls making it look like a cum water fall coming from his gaping hole… he wanted to rest but then he heard

“Clean up your mess daddy.” Max loved this new power he had over his daddy.

Jake complied and began to slurp up all the cum from the floor… his wife decided to help him. They slurped up their son’s thick load still coming from Jake’s sissy hole… then Alisha’s eyes met with her husband’s… both of them had large loads in their mouths and they kissed… it was a passionate kiss the two of them knew their whole family would be close. 

-Epilogue- 

It had been over 2 years since Jake and Alisha promised to be their sons' cumdumps and they did not lie… 

The boys' cock growth was slowing down at 11 yrs old Max has a 14-inch cock, Gavin at 10yrs old had a 12-inch cock, Davy 9yrs old had a 13-inch cock, and Tim was now 8yrs old with a 10-inch cock.

They would fuck in the park where all the kids were playing… Jake loved getting fucked behind the bushes… and one time he was caught by the cops… but the two officers smelled the stench of the boys precum and soon they were actually down there with Jake begging to be filled with boy cum… Jake left the two officers in a 69 desperately eating his sons’ cum out of their asses… (those two officers became regulars at the park).

Alisha let the boys fuck her at her office at work… that day she walked out of her office a cummy mess but since she was the boss, no one said a thing. 

Another time Max suddenly wanted to fuck and the other boys agreed… soon the two parents were being fucked in a dirty back ally… 

One time the boys could not help it and said wanted sex while they were in the middle of a very public city square during one of their vacations… so they complied and let their sons fuck them in public… but they all had to ware masks (domino masks) they were a viral hit for awhile… 

They did not know why they were not hauled off to prison yet but they found out when the boys demanded sex during a PTA meeting… they were fucked on the floor in the middle of the isles… both begging their sons to fill their whore cunts with hot seed. 

They found out later that the president while being fucked on live TV declared that those with “Bull Cock syndrome” were to be allowed to fuck whomever and wherever they want… then the present’s wife was shown being spit-roasted by their big cocked kids (4yrs old and 7yrs old)… Jake and Alisha was too busy being used by their sons be notice the change.. now they fuck everywhere

The boys wear special “Bull Cock” clothes… Basically, the boys can walk around town with their cocks out usually just a shirt socks and shoes. 

Alisha though she wore a bustier that was made special for easy use… she wore a tiny skirt that showed off her shaved cunt and ample round bubble butt… she also wore garter belts and thigh high stockings, with nice 9inch red heels to put the whole outfit together.

Jake wore crotch-less chaps with a jockstrap that had no codpiece, the man also wore a vest with a wide chest, it did not cover his nipples but I buttoned up in the front… he loved the chaps because his little clit would be exposed… Max learned a little about humiliation this year and told his father that he had to wear a frilly pink ribbon on his cock at all times.. the ribbon had the word tiny written over and over again… it made Jake feel like such a sissy… he loved it. He also wore a pink collar that read sissy on it. 

Today the boys were eating ice cream… Happily… 

“Sorry boys where are your parents.” an officer asked…. he passed by twice and did not see their parents around… so he and his partner walked in and asked.

The boys pulled up the up the table cloth and revealed their parents sucking a cock each and jacking another one off…

The officers looked at each other and with the smell in the air…. the joined the parents under the table.

THE END


End file.
